Unlucky
by AnimeFreak68
Summary: Lucy had always been unlucky, but what happens when she runs into a pink haired idiot who can turn one of those unlucky events into one that could bring her luck and happiness for the rest of her life? Natsu x Lucy (RATED T for cursing and some nalu loving ;D)
1. Accidents Happen

**Hey guys! I'm alive and I want to say I'm sorry…**

 **For all of you who started to read/read my first two stories, _Just One Minute_ and _Pieces_ , both of them, sadly, were deleted. My first fanfiction, _Just One Minute_ , was deleted due to my carelessness. I know I can still post it because it is saved on both my computer and the website, but I just don't think it was the best I can write. (If you want it back up let me know in the review section or pm me.) I don't know, I think I rushed it too much. As for _Pieces,_ I was not following the website's rules to write. Because the story was a songfic, I did use some of the lyrics (which is technically plagiarism), so I had to delete it. I cannot explain how bad I feel about this, so I hope this will make up for it!**

 **Text styles:**

Normal Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 _Ephasized words_

 **My Notes**

 ***I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! IT'S ALL HIRO MASHIMA'S!  
**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Unlucky  
Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

Normal POV:

Just like any other morning, Lucy walked out of her house and headed for her white BMW. The blonde rushed to the car as quickly as possible. Being that she was wearing a skin tight, light pink long sleeve shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black stilettos, she didn't move all that fast.

Once she reached the car, Lucy grabbed the door handle and swung it open to let herself in the snow colored car. She quickly plopped down in the seat, threw her bag in the seat to her right, and closed to door behind her. Only seconds later, pushing the gas and speeding out of her little drive way.

Lucy didn't live in luxury. Not at all actually. She lived in a little town house in the middle of Magnolia, a city in Fiore. The place she had found the job of her dreams, which in fact, she was heading off to now.

Lucy quickly turned on the radio to tune out the fact that she was definitely going to late. Completely throwing her problems in the wind, she turned up the music and bobbed her head up and down to the beat. Letting the music take her over, she started tapping the wheel to accompany her bobbing head.

But unfortunately, just like anything fun, it all had to end…

For a spilt second, Lucy looked to her right to see a boy, seventeen or eighteen at least, driving very fast through a stop sign. Soon realizing that she was in the middle of that intersection, Lucy put the pieces together.

She was _going_ to get hit by that car.

Without time to react, the car slammed into Lucy's car, sending the white BMW into a spinning frenzy. After about a minute, although it seemed like way longer to Lucy, the little car finally came to a stop.

The blonde groaned in pain at the sharp feeling she felt in her foot. Lucy went to grab the door handle to release the amount of pressure of her foot, but she found she couldn't move. She tried and tried again but to no prevail; each time only causing more and more pain. Leaning her head on her seat's head rest, Lucy was left think about her past. Her very dark and gloomy past…

Lucy had always been unlucky. Ever since she was ten at least.

Up until she was ten, Lucy had an amazing life, a loving family, and caring friends. She lived each and every day to the fullest with her mom and dad in their big mansion on their even bigger estate. She had everything she ever wanted. It all went down hill from there…

Losing her mom to a sudden illness was where it all started. It's not like it was the death of her own mother caused this string of unlucky events, but ever since then, Lucy's life took a turn for the worse. Her mom's death also had an impact on her dad too. He started to grow more and more aggressive and started to push Lucy away constantly. Every time Lucy tried to console her father, she was only met with a slap to the face or a booming scream in her ears.

If basically not having a father anymore was enough, when Lucy was twelve she was taken out of school to be home schooled. Only to her best friend behind. Don't get her wrong, Lucy did have other friends; she actually had a lot of friends, but it was always _him_. He was always at her side, day in and day out. To this day, not one day went by when she didn't think about her best friend. It'll killed her to leave him behind. Now she was alone, with an abusive father and no friends, Lucy was left all alone.

Before she knew it, she was _all_ alone. Only a year and a half later, her father passed away from over working and stress. Now left with a huge mansion, an estate even bigger, her father business, and a whole crap ton of money to go along with it, Lucy didn't know what to do. After a lot of thinking, Lucy sold the mansion and the enormous estate, gave the Heartfilia business to her long lost uncle, and moved out to live on her own. Lucy, now twenty-one, has been unlucky ever since…

Snapping Lucy out of her thoughts, the boy who owned the car who smashed into her car only a few minutes ago was standing to her left, peering through the shattered window. With her vision and hearing blurred, she thought she saw a brown haired boy with tears in his eyes, pleading for forgiveness. After about a million sorrys, Lucy decided that all the noise was hurting her head, so she had to speak up.

"I-It's ok," she said in a raspy voice, "Don't worry ab-bout it." She gave him a weak smile to reassure him.

After hearing a sigh of relief, the boy said desperately, "I just called 911 and an ambulance, please hang in there!"

Lucy weakly nodded and returned her head to the head rest, closing her eyes slowly, to relieve the pain that the light was giving her eyes. The pain, that made your eyes feel like they were on fire, soon subsided from Lucy's eyes, giving her the relief she was waiting for.

Shortly after, her ears began to ring with the sound of a siren. The same siren on a cop car.

Lucy took a deep breath. 'Don't worry. They are here to get you out of here!' Lucy reassured herself.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, only to see red, white, and blue flashing lights and faint outlines of cop cars, an ambulance, and a firetruck.

'A firetruck?! Seriously? It's _that_ serious?' Lucy thought in shock.

She then found her ears tuning into what the men only a few feet away from her were saying.

"Damn, this is bad…"

"Hurry!"

"What the hell?! How fast was that guy going?"

'Wonderful…it is as bad as I thought it was!' Lucy thought to herself. She was frustrated to say the least.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can you hear me?" a deep, yet soft voice asked.

Lucy opened her eyes a tiny bit and then turned her head to find a man who looked about her age. He sported a pink head of hair and a pair of dark eyes to go with it. He was clad in a flashy, long-sleeve fireman suit, which was honestly hurting her eyes at the moment. He looked to have a lot of muscle, well I guess that's what you could expect. He was cute and looked oddly familiar, but she didn't have the brain power at the moment to try and figure out who the man was.

"Can you hear me?" He asked again.

Weakly Lucy answered, "Yea…yea, I can hear you."

His eyes doubled in size, as if he realized something, but then wasted no time to smile a smile bigger than one she'd ever seen before. He said, "Oh thank god! Ma'am, right now you are stuck in in your car. The door on this side is jammed, are in you in any pain?"

"Yea…my foot and my hand," Lucy said in a pained voice.

"Ok, stay calm. Can you move at all?" The pinkette said.

Lucy quickly found that this man's voice put her at ease, he made her feel calm. At least there was _something_ good about being in this situation right now.

Lucy tried to move her foot again, hoping it came unstuck from before, but soon winced at the pain in brought. "I-I can't…It-I can't move." She rasped out.

The man quickly turned to the man behind him and mumbled something along the lines of "-e're going to have to pry it off…-he's stuck and…-paralazed."

After turning back to Lucy, the man said, "Ma'am you are paralyzed. Please, stay as still as possible while we take the door off this car."

"O-okay-y….." She let out weakly with her vision blurring and eyes slowly closing.

"Damn it!" She heard the pink haired fireman mumble. Then all of the sudden he screamed, "Hurry the hell up! She losing consciousness!"

Lucy hissed in pain at the sound of the booming voice. Closing her eyes, let herself drift off to god knows where.

Not before hearing a soft voice say, "I'm sorry, Lucy…You'll be safe soon."

* * *

Once Natsu got that dreaded call, he raced out of his office and hopped into his big red fire truck. Not too long after, the rest of his team followed in suit. He quickly slapped on his motion sickness patches and signaled to start moving.

The pink haired man sat in anxiousness. Going on jobs always made him nervous, although he'd never admit that. How did he get to the top position at the fair station? Natsu didn't know. He had motion sickness so bad he couldn't even sit up straight, let alone stand on a moving vehicle or any other form of transportation for that matter.

Within minutes, Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts to find a horrific car accident staring him in the face. The little white BMW seemed to be smashed from the driver's side.

Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. 'Damn kid probably ran the stop sign' He thought angrily.

It's not like he hated is job. It's actually quite the opposite, He loved it. He just _didn't_ love when people got hurt.

Trying to ignore all the yelling around him, Natsu ran to the car after seeing there was in fact, a person still in the front seat he peered in the car to a woman.

She had long blonde hair that reached past her busty chest. His eye trailed down to her curvy body. She wore what looked like a light pink shirt, Natsu couldn't quite tell due to the debris and smoke around her. Either way, she looked way too familiar.

Softly, Natsu called out, "Excuse me, ma'am? Can you hear me?"

He saw the girl in the car stir and open her eyes, but so little you could barely see her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Natsu asked again.

Finally, the woman opened her eyes all the way.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief when she answered back, "Yea…yea, I can hear you."

Natsu then took a double take at the girl and his eyes instantly doubled in size. He knew whos big brown eyes those were. He'd know them from anywhere. They belonged to his childhood best friend. The girl he had had a crush on ever since second grade.

Lucy Heartfilia.

'Oh my god! Lucy!' Natsu thought in shock.

"Oh thank god! Ma'am, right now you are stuck in your car. The door on this side is jammed, are you in any pain?" Natsu tried to ask in a calm voice.

His emotions were running in the very opposite of calm. His childhood friend is right here, sitting in front of him on the verge of death. Natsu was very close to losing it on the little brown haired brat that smashed into her.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, he heard the blonde say in a very pained voice, "Yea…my foot and my hand."

Natsu grit his teeth and tried to remain calm. Once he composed himself he said, "Ok, stay calm. Can you move?"

While watching Lucy struggle to get out, Natsu was left in shock staring at this blonde haired beauty. He couldn't believe how much she changed in nine years.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Natsu then put all his attention onto the driver's side door. He looked at it briefly. It was completely smashed in, mostly likely crushing the blonde's legs on the inside.

"I-I can't…It-I can't move." She rasped out.

Natsu quickly glanced up to look at the girl pained face and then immediately shot around to telling his frienemy behind him to go get help.

"Gray, the door is completely jammed! We have to pry it off! We got to hurry! She's stuck and she is paralyzed!" He mumbled to the said man.

Once the dark haired man heard his name, his eyes immediately shot up from the car to look at his paink haired partner.

"Natsu, is that L-" Gray started.

"Yea, it's Lucy! Now hurry the hell up!" Natsu rose his voice.

Without another word, Gray ran up to the other guys and screamed out a bunch of directions. Before he knew it, they were ready to pull the door off the car.

Natsu whipped back around to look at Lucy. She look like she was barely holding on. 'Hold on, Lucy!' He thought desperately.

"Ma'am you are paralyzed. Please, stay as still as possible while we take the door off this car." Natsu said in the most calming voice he could muster up.

"O-okay-y…" He heard the blonde say in a weak voice.

'Shit! She's losing consciousness' Natsu thought in worry. "Damn it!" He mumbled.

"Hurry the hell up! She losing consciousness!" Natsu cried desperately.

After hearing a hiss of pain from the girl, He whipped his head in her direction only to find her slowly closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…You'll be safe soon." Natsu said in a soft voice and then signaled the guys to get to door off the damned car.

He put a little white towel cover the blonde beauty's face to shield it from any debris that would come from ripping the door off. Slowly, Natsu backed away from the white BMW, eyes never leaving the unconscious girl.

Then the firemen came in all at once, strapped a machine/contraption to the smashed door, and pulled, after a good five minutes the damned door was off. Natsu wasted no time to run in and carefully grab the girl and placed her on a stretcher, placed only a few feet away from him. After placing Lucy on the stretcher, Natsu stared at her in awe. She was beautiful. Even if she was completely covered in dedris.

Snapping him out of his own world, Natsu heard a nurse's voice say, "Does she have anyone we can contact?"

Natsu's eyes widened, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen anyone come up to the car. He ran back to the little white car and searched until he found her little black purse. He rummaged through her purse silently apologizing for invading any privacy that was held the bag. Within seconds Natsu found her phone. He quickly turned the device on and scrolled through her contacts.

'No mom, no dad, there's no one who I can call here! Who the hell do I call?!' Natsu thought franticly.

To relay the message, Natsu hurried back to the nurse.

"She can't go to the hospital alone. Can she? Poor girl…" The nurse said sadly while putting an oxygen mask on the blonde.

"I'll go with her" Natsu said. Then he instinctively helped the nurses push the stretcher into the ambulance.

After getting the ambulance into the vehicle, the pink haired man hopped in and sat next to the blonde on the stretcher. He took a good long look at the girl next to him and sadness filled his eyes.

"I missed you, Lucy. I'm sorry you had to go through this alone…" Natsu whispered.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you all enjoyed! ^-^**

 **I want to hear all your comments, so leave them in the review section!**

 **Fact for the day: The whole car crash scene was based off my real life experience! o-o**

 **Until next time! ;D**


	2. I Missed You

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Welcome back! I hope you had a great weekend! I know I had a great one! xD**

 **I am overjoyed to hear that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they have really given me a confidence boost! Hopefully you will enjoy chapter as much as you did the last! Be prepared for a chapter FULL of Nalu!**

 **Text styles:**

Normal Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 _Ephasized words_

 **My Notes**

 ***I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! If I did Natsu and Lucy would be married by now! xD**

 **Enjoy to the fullest! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Missed You

Normal POV:

Lucy woke up to a very annoying beeping sound. Deciding she had enough of the god forsaken sound, Lucy grudgingly opened her eyes. She found herself being blinded by white room, which looked a whole hell of a lot brighter due the crazy amount of light that shone in the room. Between the sun shining through the window and the dozens of bright white lights, Lucy's eyes basically burned from the amount of light her eyes were taking in.

Once Lucy's eyes were semi-adjusted to the light, she tried to take in her surroundings. 'What the heck happened? Where am I?' Lucy thought to herself, confused.

Quickly pulling the blonde out of her thoughts, she heard a door slowly creak open and someone step in through the door.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" she heard the voice ask. The voice was calm and gentle, but not as comforting as the voice she had heard right before the car crash.

She ignored the question for now, only to quickly return to her thoughts. 'That's right…the car crash. That guy too; I wonder who that was he sounded way too familiar,' Lucy thought, "He had pink hair too…W-wait! Pink hai-' Lucy's thoughts were rudely, she thought as least, interrupted by the same voice from before.

"So, Ms. Heartfilia you are up. Good to see you are awake and well," said the voice.

Turning her head towards the voice, Lucy found that the voice came from a doctor who stood right next to her. He wore a long white coat that looked like something a scientist would wear, along with bright green scrubs.

Finally, to answer his question somewhat, Lucy nodded her head slightly.

"You are very lucky, Ms. Heartfilia," he said "If you were hit just 10 mphs faster your leg would have had to be amputated."

'Geez, don't you think that a little much.' Lucy thought.

"Oh!" said doctor in a voice that was a little louder than it needed to be. "There was someone here waiting here with you because we could not get a hold of your parents. Plus, that guy _would not_ leave the room, we basically had to drag him out and keep him out." He said with a sweat drop.

'Who could have been wanted to be here so badly…' Lucy thought with a smile and a small chuckle. As fast as it came it left, leaving Lucy to remember her dead parents.

"Yea…u-umm…my parents both died, so that's probably why…" Lucy said in a whisper.

"Oh well I am very sorry to hear that. I am sorry I brought it up. Would you like me to send your visitor in, Miss?" the doctor said.

"Yes please."

* * *

After holding out for almost 24 hours, Natsu could not wait any longer. He _had_ to see her. She was his best friend, and always would be, whether she likes it or not. Seeing her in that car accident really engraved that fact that he was going to be by her forever and Natsu was going to protect her no matter what. Just like he had promised in sixth grade…

Flashback  
Natsu's POV:

We watched the sun just setting on the school through a giant window in our classroom. I noticed how it made _her_ hair even look orange and gently flowed in the wind. It looked kind of pretty if I was honest. Though I would never admit that to her.

I made Lucy stay after school with me. I was beyond surprised that she stayed. She always was needed at home. I knew that, but when she came into school with bruises, it made me wanted to just bring her home with me every day. So, it were days like these that I loved the most. Actually, just any day with the blonde was my favorite kind of day.

Lucy, the only girl I ever wanted to spend time with. She was my best friend since day one. Always helping me with my homework because with just one glance at her you knew she was a genius. So, we'd spend hours upon hours at school _trying_ to homework, but that always ended up in the ice cream shop and unfinished homework. Always making time for me even when she had no time. Lucy was Lucy and she was amazing. So amazing to the fact that she got me to fall in love.

Before Lucy came into my life, I never spared a second glance for a girl. _Never._ Yet this weirdo changed that. I loved her, she was my best friend, but it wasn't until second grade when I realized that I really, really like her. Yea, I know what you thinking, "How could a second grader fall in love?" Well, it's not impossible because it happened and I haven't left her side ever since.

Looking over to my blonde best friend I decided I needed to break this silence.

"Hey, Luce?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you think we can stay like this forever" I asked before I could stop myself.

Lucy then turned towards me, her big brown eyes boring into my onyx ones. She didn't answer for a while, instantly making me regret what I said.

"I wish we could, Natsu. I wish we could…" She whispered.

My eyes widened at what she said and whipped my head to see her face. I looked at her for a while to signal her to continue.

"Natsu, my dad is a bad man. No, not just my dad, this whole world. This whole world is bad. Life won't go the way we want sometimes…" Lucy said trailing off and turning her head back to the forgotten sunset.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it once I heard little sobs from the girl next to me. I looked at her with sadness, but also with most love and admiration.

"Lucy…" I said moving closer to her.

Once she noticed, she quickly turned to me with tears in her eyes and closed the space between us. Crushing me in an enormous hug.

"Shh…It's going to be okay, Luce." I said trying to quiet her, "Things will work out."

After sniffling a few times, she looked up at me with teary eyes and said, "W-what if they don't?"

"Well," I started, "If they don't work out, I'll just have to protect you forever. How about this?"

I looked down to Lucy, silently asking her if I could continue. When I got the look that she wanted me to continue I spoke.

"I'll stay with you forever no matter what. I promise. I won't leave your side. I'll always be with you." I said hugging her even tighter.

She buried her face into my shirt fast, but not fast enough for me to see her cherry tomato face.

"I'd really like that…" I heard the blonde mumble.

I ruffled her hair and smiled. Yeah, I definitely loved days like this.

I let the silence wash over me and just listened to her to trying to calm her muffled sobs. I wanted to hold her like this forever, tell her everything was going to be like this forever, but life is a bitch and luck was just not on our side this time….

Little did I know, she would transfer out of Fairy Tail Academy a week later. My best friend walking out of my life for a _very_ long time, along with the promise I made that day…

Flashback End  
Normal POV:

Natsu was done! He was done pacing around the damn hospital. When another minute went by with no information about how his blonde best friend was, his patience broke. Natsu stormed over to the front desk and demanded to know how Lucy was.

"Miss, I really need to see my friend, now" Natsu demanded

"Sir, that is the sixteenth time you have asked and for the sixteenth time I will say, "You cannot see her yet." So, please, Sir, sit down." Said the woman.

The woman looked young. She had black hair that was tied up into a neat little bun. Her small brown eyes decorated with a pink pair of glasses. Then to add to all that, she had the most annoyed look on her face. What a nice looking lady, huh? Yea, no and not to mention she was being really rude.

"Please, lady," Natsu practically begged, "I'm begging you."

The lady stood up, clearly pissed at the pink haired idiot standing in front of her. She was a about to say something, but a doctor in a long white coat and green scrubs stopped her from doing so.

"Natsu Dragneel?" The doctor asked.

Natsu whipped his head toward the doctor in surprised and answered a little too quickly, "Yeah, Yeah! That's me!"

"Ms. Heartfilia is okay. You may be allowed to see her now" The doctor said with a gentle smile.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, "Can you take me to her?"

With a nod the doctor turned towards the direction where Lucy was and started down the hallway.

Natsu went straight after the doctor not before giving the nasty nurse at the desk a victory smirk. 'Haha bitch!' Natsu thought. **(God, Natsu! xD So mean!)**

Natsu practicly ran down the hall, trying to get the doctor to move a little faster. When he realized it wasn't working Natsu just grudgingly walked with him. Once he stopped in front of a door, room 212 to be exact, it dawned on Natsu that he hadn't seen the blonde in years. He stare at the door and was caught thinking about what her reaction would be?

'What if she doesn't remember me? What if…what if? Damn it, Natsu! Get your ass in there!' Natsu thought to himself.

Noticing he was all by himself in the hospital hallway, he decided to take a deep breath and open the door.

Peeking into the crack he saw her sitting on her bed in all her glory, staring out the window. She had the blondest hair, just like when they were younger. He didn't fail to notice, how it shined the same way it did way back then when the sun's light hit it.

Natsu opened the door quietly, to try to get a better look at the girl. His eyes traveled down to her body. She had a curvy body, one that any girl would die for. It was complimented with a big, busty chest. _That_ he did not remember, but she _was_ just as beautiful or maybe even more than he remembered. And just like back then he wouldn't admit that to her.

Finally, gaining the courage to do so, Natsu opened the door all way. He leaned in the door way, waiting for the blonde to finally notice that he was here.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, he carefully knocked. Seeing that the knock had gotten her attention, he watched her whip her head in his direction.

She looked at him with those big, brown eyes that he knew and loved ever so well. That was the one part of her that would never ever change, no matter how long she lived. Her hair would eventually turn gray, sure. Her porcelain skin would come to have wrinkles in it, yeah, but her eyes would never change. They'd always be that chocolatey color. The chocolatey color that made you want to snuggle up with her by a fire and drink hot chocolate on a cold winter day. They were, if I _had_ to pick, my favorite part of her.

I gave her a warm, toothy smile and finally broke the silence, "Hi, Luce!"

* * *

Lucy was quiet for a while, trying to process what was happening. Her best friend from nine years ago had showed up at the hospital she was in. Standing right in front of her, it was like a dream. His hair was still that girly pink, or salmon like he always called it, she remembered. His dark onyx eyes bored into hers, as if he was trying to read her mind. That smile. The smile that only Natsu could do. The smile that made her insides melt. Her eyes were pulled to his well-toned body. From what it looked like, through that tight red shirt at least, he had huge muscles. Those including some pretty nice biceps and a nice pair of abs. He looked like an abercrombie god. Oh, and that white dragon-like looking scarf, he still had that exactly like she remember.

Lucy brought her hands to her mouth in shock, tears slowly making their way into her eyes.

She mustered up all the courage she had and croaked out, "N-natsu?"

"How ya' doing?" he answered back, that giant smile still stuck on his face.

Before she could even realize it, she was ripping off all the cords and tube connected to her. Once Lucy got all those damned those off, she ripped the white hospitals sheets off of her and hopped out of bed. After stabling herself, Lucy raced to the pink haired boy to give him a crushing hug.

She hit him with so much power that they both crashed to the floor, Natsu breaking their fall.

Natsu stared wide eyed at the girl on top on him, who was currently crying into his shirt.

'Lucy…' Natsu thought as he brought he arm up to face to cover up the burning blush that was coming to his face.

'This has to be dreaming…I'm definitely dreaming…' Lucy thought.

"Natsu…" Lucy cried.

"Shh, Lucy. I'm here; you are going to be okay." Natsu said, reassuring the blonde.

"I missed you, you pink haired idiot," Lucy said, looking up at the said boy with the biggest smile on her face.

"I missed you too, you weirdo." Natsu said looking down at his best friend, giving her another one of his toothy grins.

He then laid his head back on the cold floor. Smiling to himself, Natsu closed his eyes to check if was indeed dreaming. When he found out he wasn't, he smile even wider, if that was possible, and closed his eyes again, letting a single tear, a tear of happiness, fall down his face.

'So much. I missed you so much, Luce' 

**To be continued...**

* * *

 **That's Chapter 2! I hope you guys all enjoyed! :)**

 **I want to personally thank jeanphoenix98, GummiBears824, and Nitrate55! Thank you three for reviewing on my first chapter! I am so glad you loved it! It makes me so happy to hear that! Hopefully, I can make not only you three's days, but every one else's days just a little bit better!**

 **Love you all to death! xoxo**

 **Until next time! ;D**


	3. Back in a hour

**Hey! Welcome back, Readers! I hope you are all doing amazing! I know I am, minus the fact that finals stressed me the hell out….**

 **BUT, no worries! I'm okay! ;D I finished all my finals like a badass and I can finally update, so without further ado! Chapter 3 of Unlucky!**

 **OH! Lol sorry for ANOTHER message! I just wanted to say I am extremely sorry for the amount of errors (grammar, POV, ect.) in the last chapter….I promise this one will be ten times better!**

 **Text styles:**

Normal Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 _Ephasized words and Recaps_

 **My Notes**

 ***I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I'm just a girl who likes to fantasize about Natsu and Lucy kissing, getting married, having kids; you know the deal! xD**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 _Recap_ **(Because why not? xD)**

" _Natsu…" Lucy cried._

" _Shh, Lucy. I'm here; you are going to be okay." Natsu said, reassuring the blonde._

" _I missed you, you pink haired idiot," Lucy said, looking up at the said boy with the biggest smile on her face._

" _I missed you too, you weirdo." Natsu said looking down at his best friend, giving her another one of his toothy grins._

 _He then laid his head back on the cold floor. Smiling to himself, Natsu closed his eyes to check if was indeed dreaming. When he found out he wasn't, he smile even wider, if that was possible, and closed his eyes again, letting a single tear, a tear of happiness, fall down his face._

' _So much. I missed you so much, Luce'_

* * *

Chapter 3: Back in a hour

Normal POV:

After finally convincing himself that this moment was in fact reality, Natsu had to wake up the pretty blonde that fallen asleep on his chest. Looking down at her he smiled.

That smile didn't last all that long when he realized she _wasn't_ connected to the tubes and wires she was _supposed_ to be connected to. Natsu panicked. He quickly picked up the girl and raced over to the bed to gently place her on top. After placing the blonde down, Natsu raced over the button labeled "Push if in need of assistance" near the door. He hastily pushed the little green button.

Almost immediately, two nurses came rushing in the room to ask what happened. The pink-haired, pyromaniac quickly explained what had happened. Once he had finished the two nurses nodded and got to work, replacing and fixing all the cords and tubes Lucy had ripped off before.

"Sir," one of the nurses started, "Thank you for letting us know."

"Yeah…" Natsu said in a hushed voice. His mood immediately shot down looking at his blonde best friend.

"Have you gone home and eaten yet? You must be hungry." The other woman said.

When Natsu didn't answer, the woman continued.

"Sir, you should really go home and eat and rest." She said, looking at pink-haired man. "We will watch her. Don't worry." The nurse reassured.

"We will make our leave now, just please be sure, if you do decide you are going home to tell one of us. Once again, we will surely watch over her." The other lady said.

The two ladies stepped out when they were finished. After the two closed the door behind them, Natsu let out a long sigh and let his eyes travel to the blonde on the hospital bed.

"Lucy," Natsu started, "I'll be back in an hour. Please stay safe. I'll be right back."

He started for the door of the little, white room. After reaching the wooden door, Natsu grabbed the cold metal knob and turned it, not before turning to steal another glance at the blonde beauty.

'I'll be right back, Luce.' Natsu thought.

With that Natu walked out of the room in silence, which by the way wasn't his thing, and made his way to the front desk. After letting the nurse know he would be back, the pinkette sluggishly walked to his black Chevy cruze.

He grabbed the door handle and swung the door open, hopping in right after. Natsu settled into the car grabbed the wheel, punched the gas, and sped out of the parking lot.

He turned his music all the way up to try to drain out stress he had at the moment. His life was actually very complicated right now.

He has a way too overly attached ex-girlfriend on his back 24/7. I mean, Natsu broke up with her two years ago and she still is after him. His annoying friends pestering him about getting another girlfriend. Natsu never understood that. It was his life, he could make his own decisions, right? Now, his blonde best friend had just returned from god knows where. Just when he started to get over her for nine years too. Ha, figures. Not like he thought that was a bad thing though. Actually, quite the opposite. It'll just be harder to leave the beauty alone.

Soon, Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught sight of his apartment building. The building was tall, it looked like it held more than six floors, but six floors was all it had. Natsu was one of the lucky ones on the sixth floor. The room was accompanied with a small balcony and staircase to the roof. It was lucky. Who knows when you'll need those, right? That's what Natsu thought at least.

He rushed into the parking lot. He wanted to get in and out as quick as possible, so he could get back to Lucy.

Natsu got out of the car, slammed to door shut, and locked it behind him. He stomped over to the two big, glass doors and pushed them open. He got in the building and immediately was hit with the smell of sweat. The guy who worked at the six floor building didn't know how to clean up after a workout or whatever the hell he was doing, but whatever it was it was everyday. Every fricking day, it smelled like sweat.

'What the hell is that smell?' Natsu thought in disgust, 'Ugh, sweat…again. That damn guy needs to learn how to take a damn shower!'

Not paying any attention to the sweaty guy at the lobby desk, Natsu raced upstairs. Once he got up to room 102, he roughly opened the door, which by the way, was never locked.

He was greeted by a mew of his little blue cat. Looking up to see the cat sitting at his feet, Natsu bent down to pet the feline.

"Hey, Hap. Guess who's home?" The pinkette said while stroking the cat's blue fur. When Natsu got a little content mew from the cat, he answered his own question.

"Mommy's home."

Natsu had always referred to Lucy as Happy's mom. "Always have and always would," he would say. After all they _did_ find him together. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Him and Lucy were walking home from school in sixth grade, just about month before Lucy disappeared from his life. It was raining hard, so Lucy being Lucy she insisted she share her umbrella with him. Even if he did say he was fine without one.

They walked and talked just like they did everyday. The two content and happy just being in each other's presence. Just when they were about to turn the corner into Natsu's neighborhood, they noticed a little box.

After reading what the box had written on it, "Take if you please," the little blonde had crouched down to open the flaps on the drenched, brown box. Looking at what was inside the box, both friends' eyes widened.

It was a baby cat. The kitten was weak looking, very frail, and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were closed, but his unusual fur caught the two kids' attention.

Deciding to be the first one to speak, Natsu said "He's blue…"

"…and he needs a home. One of us should take him. My dad doesn't like pets," Lucy said sadly, "Can you bring him home, Natsu?"

Natsu's widen onyx eyes looked up to find brown ones. They were silently pleading him to take the poor cat. Not being able to say "no" to his best friend or her pleading gaze, he accepted.

"Yeah, I'll take 'im. Hopefully my old man won't mind." Natsu said giving his best friend his signature toothy smile.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the boy. This was why he was her best friend. He was amazing. Even if he was crazy, an idiot, and unusual in his very own way. He was completely and utterly Nastu and he was her best friend.

Lucy wasted no time to give him a big hug, completely forgetting about the stupid rain. They didn't care. They just stayed crouched on the floor, hugging in the rain.

That day, Natsu and Lucy had decided to name the little blue cat "Happy." After all it made, a sudden rainy, depressing day into a happy one, _even_ if it was still raining in the end.

Flashback End

Natsu loved his abnormal blue cat. Sure, maybe it was a little weird to have a cat with blue fur, but he, himeself, was weird, so he didn't see a problem. Plus, the cat had become his best friend ever since his best friend left. Happy was the only piece of Lucy had left. Actually, one of the only things he had left. He also had a picture of her too, but she didn't need to know that.

The cat seemed to understand what he had said because cat mewed a very happy sounding "Meow."

Smiling contently at the cat, he stood up and walked towards to his room, with his little furry friend following right behind him.

Natsu opened the door and walked on in. He went over to his bed, which Happy jumped right on after he got there, and started to empty his pockets. Dumping his phone, car keys, and wallet on his bed. Remembering he couldn't wear his scarf in the shower, Nastu unraveled his scarf from his neck and placed it on his bed and then wasted no time to head to the bathroom to take a shower.

After, closing the door behind him the pinkette stripped the rest of his clothes and hopped in the shower. Turning on the shower to the hottest setting, Natsu let the water wash over him. After he finished washing himself and rinsing off right after, Natsu stepped out of the shower, noticing he had no towel.

'Damn. Left the towel in the other room.' He thought walking out of the bathroom completely naked and dripping wet. **(Wink wink ;3)**

Getting quite annoyed with the water in his eyes, Natsu reached his hand to rub his eyes. Natsu continued to make his way to his dresser to grab a towel, but was brutally interrupted by a scream.

"What the fuck, man!?"

Whipping his head towards where the scream came from, he found himself looking through his _open_ bedroom door to see his friendnemy sitting on his couch in the living room, staring right back at him. Racing to the dresser, Nastu grabbed his towel, tied it around his waist, and marched into the living room.

"What the actual hell, Gray! What are you doing here?" The pinkette nearly screamed.

"I had to talk to you, dick head. What the hell are you doing walking around naked? Like seriously! Do you have a stripping habit now too?" Gray said with a smirk.

"No, I don't, popsicle dick and this is my house, so I can do whatever the hell I want." Natsu said with his arms crossed over his toned chest.

"Tch, whatever."

"So, what do you want, brain freeze?"

"It's about Lucy," Gray started. Natsu immediately tensed as he remember he promised Lucy he'd be back in an hour. Without answering Gray's question, he ran back into his room to change.

"Hey! Fire face!"

Ignoring him, Natsu ripped a red t-shirt and baggy ripped jeans from his dresser and quickly put them on. Then, he ran over to his bed, where his blue cat was sleeping on, and grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and shoved them into his back pockets. He then, grabbed his beloved scarf and wrapped it back around his and ran out of the room again.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up, Ice brain! I got to go!" The pinkette yelled back running to the front door to grab his shoes waiting there.

"Where are you going now?"

"I promised Lucy I'd be back in an hour and you're kind of making it hard to get there within an hour!" Natsu answered as he finished tying his sneakers.

"You're going to see Lucy? Can I come? I'm coming!" said Gray.

Natsu stopped right in front of the door, thinking it over.

'Gray is only a friend! Chill, Natsu! Why are you freaking out if he comes or not?' Natsu thought to himself.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he swung the door open.

"Oi, Nat-"

"Are you coming or not?" Natsu said cutting him off and walking out the door.

Gray sighed. Gray knew how hard it was for Natsu to get over his childhood best friend. Anyone could tell he was torn when she left. He needed this, Gray was glad things were starting to turn up for his friendnemy, he deserved it, but he, of course, would never admit that.

Grabbing his black converses, his ran out the door. Once, Gray closed the door behind him he ran towards to elevator and found his pink haired friendnemy impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for the elevator.

Finally, the metal box's doors opened and the two boys rushed in. Almost immediately, Natsu jammed the lobby button and the elevator started to move.

After hearing a 'ding', the two metal doors parted and Natsu and Gray rushed out. Both ignored the, once again, sweaty smelling lobby and ran out of the building.

"Why in fucks name does that building always smell like goddamn sweat!" Gray said, practically yelling.

With a chuckle Natsu said, "I don't fricking know! What the hell does that guy do in there, anyway?"

The two boys raised and eye brow at each other and broke out into hysterics. They immediately knew what that guy did in his spare time.

Once the guys made it to Natsu's little black car, they hopped in and closed the doors behind them. After settling in his seat, Natsu put his hands on the wheel and foot on the gas.

"To the hospital we go." He said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed! It might have been a little boring, but I had a lot of fun with this chapter! ^-^** **OH! And let's pretend that Lucy found Happy instead of Lisanna, okay? ;) Thanks! Love you!**

 **Please review or private message me! I love reading all your thoughts and ideas! Plus, I get to talk to you guys! That's always fun!**

 **By the way thanks for reviews so far! A special thanks to** **Hii** **and** **IceGodSlayerYuzuki** **for reviewing on last chapter! I am so happy you both are enjoying it! :3**

 **Until next time! ;D**


End file.
